


Uncharted

by ellibelliebug96



Series: A Clichéd Romance [1]
Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Daniel, I promised an explicit sex scene, M/M, Mild blow job scene, Top Jack, angsty, here it is, sex in later chapters i swear, there will be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellibelliebug96/pseuds/ellibelliebug96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-canon. The great J. Daniel Atlas finds himself in a state he was never in before. The state of vulnerability. </p>
<p>Rating will go up as chapters increase. Slash. That means there will be explicit man on man loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Useless

**Author's Note:**

> So... My first FanFic I've posted anywhere. Please go easy. I absolutely love this ship and wanted to expand the scarce amount there is of it. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (All mistakes are strictly mine.)

The rain pattered down rythmically against the window looking into the quiet apartment. The gloom had settled over every crevice of the stylish abode. It seemed like the whole house had been infected with the same mood as its occupant.

It had been three months since the Four Horsemen joined the Eye. Three months since they had split up. Three months since he had last seen Jack.

Daniel lied sprawled out in the middle of his bed, doing the only thing he'd been up to those past three months, even if he wouldn't admit it, especially not to himself: sulking.

He couldn't believe he missed the kid. Missed his goofy smile. Missed his handsome face and quick hands. Daniel found himself thinking of the sleight more and more often each passing day. Until the mere thought of Jack consumed him completely, rendering him useless.

Never would he have thought someone could control him in this way, manipulate his every being without even knowing or trying. 

At times like these, when Daniel was left immobile, his brain tended to wander.

He would hear that gorgeous laugh again. Would imagine Jack smiling fondly down at him, the faint glow of the glum weather bouncing off his angelic features. Would feel a soft press of lips and his eyelashes flutter. Would breath out a gasp as hands began to roam gently, peeling his clothes off with such care it made him moan quietly. Would increase his noises as lips made their way down his chest and belly, stopping to lick his navel slowly, teasingly. Would almost scream when heat enveloped him, making him writhe with pleasure. Would sneak a glance at his lover, only to have it returned tenfold. Would cry out Jack's name loudly when his climax washed over him. Would see a hazy figure crawl back over to him, smiling a lazy, patient smile as he waited for Daniel's eyes to focus and his breathing to calm. Would smile back.

And then he was alone. 

Daniel sat up against the headboard, weighing his options.

It was time.


	2. Unexpected Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switched the perspective. Hope it's enjoyable!

Jack was pacing in his living room, his thoughts a jumbling mess. He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. Couldn't do anything else but think. Pace and think.

A ringing brought him out of his reverie. He searched around the room in a daze until he realized where the noise was coming from. He crossed the room quickly, with as much grace as he could muster in his stupor. Picking up the phone, he felt a strange sensation pass through him. It had been a while since he had spoken to anyone.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey, Jack,"_ a voice that made his knees grow weak flooded into his ear, making his insides swirl uncomfortably.

"Daniel? Wha-? How? Why?" Jack stuttered quickly. His tongue felt thick, his throat clenching, his head spinning.

 _"Henley,"_ the other answered simply. _"I had to talk to you."_

The sleight felt his heart flip. Why would the legendary J. Daniel Atlas need _him?_

"Okay," he proceeded cautiously, wary of what the other magician might want.

_"Jack... I- How have you been?"_ It had been rushed out, as if to compensate for something. 

Jack blinked. Why did he care? Why _would_ he care? 

"I've been good. It hasn't been easy without you guys." 

_Without **you** ,_ he thought. 

_"Yeah, I know what you mean."_

And Jack could've sworn he was hallucinating, but, for a moment, it sounded like he truly did understand how he felt. The thought made him feel giddy all over. 

_You're over-thinking things again,_ he reprimanded himself. 

_"I heard you were living in LA."_

The voice brought him back to the conversation. "Yeah. Freelance magician. You know me," he laughed a bit, hoping to lighten up the mood. 

_"Still fooling tourists, then?"_ Daniel played along, chuckling slightly. 

"Among others," Jack quipped. 

There was a deafening silence that transpired between them. Awkward and tense. Yet, completely welcomed. 

_"Could I-? Would you have time in your busy schedule to fill me in?"_

_I must be dreaming,_ he thought bitterly. 

_"Jack?"_

"Yeah. Um, of course I'd have time to see you. When are you planning on coming?" He rubbed his eyes with his right hand, hiding it in his pocket afterwards. 

_"Today."_

The answer was so unexpectedly direct and certain, Jack had taken a few steps back, as if he had been shoved. The pain in his chest didn't help. 

"Aren't you still living in New York? How are you going to-?" 

_"I'll drive."_

His persistence was making Jack dizzy, confusing and exciting him simultaneously. The determination in his voice was making his mind race with questions and possibilities. 

_"I'll see you later."_

"Wait-!" 

But, it was too late. Daniel had hung up without letting another word in edgewise. 

Jack had gripped the phone with both his hands, his mouth hanging agape. He couldn't believe it. _The_ J. Daniel Atlas is running _to_ him, and not the other way around. The way he assumed it was supposed to be. 

He was pacing again. 

He knew he was. He _felt_ he was. But, he wasn't paying any attention to it. The only thing on his mind was Daniel. Everything about him. From that eventful day when they met to that heart-fluttering conversation. He knew the big shot magician well enough to confidently vouch for a six hour flight rather than a three day drive. Which made him all the more nervous. He would see the object of his affection in six hours, give or take. 

_The object of his **unrequited** affection,_ he reminded himself. 

He sighed as he sat down heavily on his couch, head in his hands. He would get through this. He'd handled his feelings for Daniel for a year and a half. Why would this be any different? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I don't have a plan for this story whatsoever. Hope it was good anyhow! I love writing this. See you next chapter!


	3. The Unfamiliar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally uploaded! Took me forever to pass it, but here it is for all to see. I personally hate this chapter. But, tell me what you think! Enjoy!

As soon as Daniel had ended his call with Jack, he called every available airline and booked the quickest one he could find.

His heart was still pounding, his mind fuzzy. His hands, though, his hands seemed to have been the only part of him that was working. He saw quick movements that led to packing his suitcase. The magician was running on automatic, literally throwing any article of clothing he could find and deem necessary.

Once he slammed the luggage shut, Daniel settled on his couch. The taxi would arrive in half an hour, leaving him with virtually no time to actually board the plane. This was a disaster and he knew it.

He never did this.

He never booked random flights at last minute to places he was unfamiliar with in order to confess his undying love for a person he was sure would not -- _could not_ \-- feel the same.

Daniel sighed heavily as he thought back to his conversation with Henley.

Although she was still living in New York, she was the only one who was keeping tabs on her fellow magicians and would often  call or visit. He knew she would be there for all of them through thick and thin. That's why he called her after his latest and most vivid fantasy of Jack had occured. The illusionist knew he could trust her enough to ask for advice. And she hadn't made fun of him. Instead she had been completely comprehensive, as if waiting for the moment to happen. He really shouldn't have been as shocked as he was. The magician was pretty sure he hadn't been discreet about his affections towards Jack. He wouldn't be surprised if Merritt called to congratulate him.

The cocky bastard.

There was a honking outside as Daniel jumped to his feet. He grabbed his luggage and swiftly ran out the door, locking it before descending the stairs leading out to the street. The driver put his carry-ons in the trunk and quickly sped off towards the airport.

He closed his eyes and waited.

This was going to be a long flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? The next chapter will raise the rating. Just a heads-up. Hope you're enjoying the story so far! See you next chapter (which is way better than this one)!


	4. The Inevitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took forever, I know. I'm so sorry. I had a huge writer's block. But now I'm back. I finished this part of the series. I promise there will be more. Thanks for the support! I hope you enjoy the explicit _(?)_ sex scene! :D

Jack had closed his eyes for just a moment. Once he opened them, it was dark out.

How long had he been asleep?

He pulled his phone from his pocket.

_7:46 PM_

Had he dreamt that call?

A knock rang through the apartment.

His heart stopped.

His head fogged.

His insides twisted.

He felt like he was walking in slow motion. Seconds felt like hours. When he reached the handle, he was nervous, palms sweating, making his hand slip, but not before he turned it. The door opened slowly, leaving his grip empty as the figure before him appeared.

He just stood there. Blinked once. Twice. Three times. Daniel hadn't evaporated into thin air. Or disappeared before his eyes. He was just waiting patiently.

He was _definitely_ hallucinating.

And the events that followed only seemed to solidify the earlier decided fact.

Daniel had pushed his luggage into the apartment in such a rushed movement, Jack had barely any time to register it. He heard a slam and a click, and then he felt arms around his neck and a body pressed close to his.

Daniel? _His_ J. Daniel Atlas?

"I missed you," the apparition whispered. "So much, you don't even know."

Jack couldn't believe his ears. And then the older male pulled back, locking their gazes. There was a shift, subtle and quiet and maybe just about right. The sleight's lips were pressed against the magician's softly, firmly, arms going around a slim waist.

He could feel the electricity surging through them from a simple, chaste kiss. The heat radiating from the other was all-consuming and intoxicating, leaving him feeling satisfyingly full yet achingly empty, always wanting more.

The arousal in him grew the longer they connected, causing his kisses to become aggressive as he briskly pulled the body opposing him flush against his own. Daniel ran his hands through Jack's short locks as their tongues slid against each other. The pent up desire was evident to both men and each wondered how long the other had wanted this. Daniel's palms were anywhere they could touch, eventually reaching up under his shirt, feeling strong muscles tighten and release.

And then it became too real when one of the hands left his chest to travel downwards. Down his stomach, past his navel, running his fingers lightly through curly, tough hair, just barely pushing the waistline.

Jack gasped and jumped back as if the other was on fire and he was being scorched. Which wasn't far from the truth.

"What are you doing?" He practically yelled and felt his whole person shaking from strain and confusion. Daniel had said _he missed him._ That's hardly a confession.

"What does it look like?" The reply was loud, but he wasn't screaming. He sounded more desperate than flustered. Did he really want this?

"It looks like I'm booty call," which was not what he was thinking at all.

"I'm kinda going all out for a booty call, don't you think?" It was sincere instead of sarcastic, and the undertones were clear to the two.

Jack blinked at him.

He couldn't be serious.

He heard a deep sigh being let loose and turned towards Daniel. The latter was picking his stuff off the floor, looking completely defeated and... broken?

How could the Danny he'd come to know be capable of either?

Said man had opened his mouth, as if to say something, but closed it promptly and turned, heading for the entrance-turned-exit.

_What?_

_His_ J. Daniel Atlas had _given up?_ _His_ J. Daniel Atlas had _quit?_ After coming all this way? For nothing? He just walks away without a fight?

"That's it?" Jack scoffed unbelievingly at the other's back.

Daniel stopped his march halfway. Figure tense. Grip tight.

He clenched his hand around the leathered handle as he spoke.

"Did you expect more?" His tone was flat, forced, his jaw stiff.

"I didn't know what to expect," the younger whispered sincerely, almost shyly. "You called, after three months of nothing. Not even a 'goodbye.' A year and a half together. And you couldn't even spare a farewell. I mean, I knew you were a dick, but that was low, even for you," Jack's voice had barely risen, but his tone was filled with hurt and accusation.

"I didn't see anyone off, not just you!" He was facing the other now. "I don't do 'goodbyes.'" Although he was shouting, it sounded like an apology. "I couldn't bear to. Especially with you." The last part was said so soflty, Jack almost didn't catch it.

It was Jack's turn to cross the room in long, quick strides. Daniel was startled, dropping his things and backing away in reflex.

When he came back to his senses, Daniel had found himself pinned against a wall, his luggage sprawled about haphazardly, a long appendage pressed between his own, and hands on either side of his head.

They stared at each other for the smallest of moments, Jack licking his lips and Daniel once again lurching towards them, attacking mercilessly this time. The other couldn't help but respond in kind.

Daniel devoured Jack with his lips and tongue, hands never still, while the latter grinded and rubbed, moving his own hands to the other's hips and tracing circles with his thumbs.

The magician growled when the other reached around with his big, warm hands, pressing angainst the small of his back, pulling him impossibly closer.

Daniel had thrown Jack off him and pulled him hard by the wrist, almost tripping over his bags. When they reached what he assumed was the kid's room, the latter tackled him onto the bed, making Daniel laugh fondly, placing a hand on Jack's cheek, his thumb tracing back and forth along his jawline.

This time, when Jack lowered his head, it was soft, tender, loving, and Daniel felt all of the emotions the other conveyed through that kiss. It was overwhelming, to have someone feel that way for him, and there was a swelling in his chest. He could get used to the feelings.

Jack was taking it slow and it was torture. Placing his lips lightly anywhere he could reach in such a lazy, caring pace, it made Daniel dizzy with want. And then, finally, _finally_ , Jack began undressing him, incredibly slow, popping off each button of his dress shirt with ease. Daniel put his weight on his elbows as the other man pushed the garment past his shoulders. There was a pause as the cloth was thrown away, and then Jack's mouth crashed on his, and it was sweet and rough and exciting. And perfect.

And then hands were everywhere, the tenderness of the moment was lost to both men, now replaced by lust. Anything obstructing their skin contact was discarded. They both were stark naked now, and, for once in his life, Daniel felt vulnerable and self-concious. He was caught blushing and looked away in embarrassment. A quiet chuckle was uttered and then there was a wet pressure against the side of his neck. His breath hitched and his body tensed. God, had he wanted this. To have Jack all to himself and be completely dominated by only Jack. His Jack.

Oh, he had it bad.

His thoughts were cut short when calloused palms raked over his chest. Jack was staring right at him, and it made Daniel blush harder.

"Got somethin' on your mind?"

The bastard was smirking. Fucker.

"Yeah; wondering why you haven't fucked me yet." _Ouch. That wasn't it._

"Oh?" Jack raised a challenging brow, still smirking.

Daniel gulped loudly.

"Well, if that's what you want," he leaned close to his ear, his palms running up and down his thighs, "all you have to do is ask," he finished whispering gravelly, his hands moving to rub the insides of his legs.

Daniel couldn't possibly respond, he was rendered inept for such a feat.

He let out a gasp when Jack's fingers moved higher. They traced around to tangle in pubic hair, all the while avoiding the area Daniel most needed release from. A whimper broke through the silence when fingers traced past his opening, teasing in every form possible, for as long as possible.

Daniel wrapped his arms around the younger man's back and brought the figure hovering over him unfathomably closer untill their members rubbed agaist each other, causing them both to moan quite vocally. Long, lithe fingers wrapped themselves around both of them and tugged until the two bodies were breathless and writhing against each other.

" _God_ ," the magician gasped out when Jack lowered his head to kiss and suck down his chest. " _Fuck me_ ," he nearly growled in anticipation.

Jack reached over to the night stand and opened a small drawer, where he retrieved a bottle of lubricant. As he traced his coated fingers down the pale body squirming under his touch, Daniel gasped when he felt the cold appendages trace his entrance. It was so foreign, but not unwelcomed. And then one finger slipped in.

A subtle movement.

A quiet gasp.

A small, wet noise.

A stop.

Jack waited for an indication that the man under him was alright and willing for him to move. 

A slight nod.

Another sublte movement.

Out.

Another quiet gasp.

In.

A sound of discomfort.

A stop.

A worried look.

Another nod.

Out.

In.

Out.

In.

He settled a comfortable rythm until Daniel was gasping in pleasure and not discomfort. A second finger was added, and it was taken very slowly and very carefully. He would never want to hurt Daniel, _could_ never. Soon a third finger was inserted, and the magician seemed completely compliant at this point. The sleight noticed how he wasn't moaning, but the little gasps and whimpers were nothing short of arousing.

The fingers were removed and he slicked his member with lube. The look being given to him could've made him peak all by itself, but he moaned loudly instead. He lined himself up to the other man's entrance and stared at his features for reassurance, any indication that he wanted this, or didn't.

A slight nod

A subtle movement.

A gasp.

A louder, wet noise.

A stop.

Jack waited for a sign that the older was alright and wanted him to move. 

Another single nod.

Another sublte movement.

Out.

Another, more vocal, gasp.

In.

A muffled sound of discomfort.

A stop.

A worried look.

Another nod.

Out.

In.

Out.

In.

It was slow and rythmic. Jack was waiting for Daniel. He would do anything for him. He was in for it, alright. He knew it. He's known it since the beginning of it all. But, he knew better, of course. He knew Daniel would never return those feelings. He would never see him as his equal. Just another fan. A kid.

The moans grew and Jack's pace picked up ever so slightly. He started kissing and nipping anywhere he could reach, drawing more guttural sounds from his lover. Once Daniel seemed comfortable enough with the intrusion, he let out a loud whimper.

"Faster," he whispered. "More. Harder. I want you. I _need_ you. Please, Jack," he all but begged. He had a pleading look that had taken over his expression. 

Jack held himself from falling apart, but Daniel had loosened his control. The younger began to thrust more forcefully until he was pounding into him. Sounds of sex echoed through the room and filled the air they breathed. Skin slapping skin, moans, groans, pants, and grunts, whines and whimpers, growling and snarling, wet, sloppy noises coming from the abused hole. Then a scream of pure pleasure. He kept at that angle, driving more loud yells out of the man beneath him. Their hips were meeting at every thrust and they became desperate for release. The noises increased in volume and grew erratic, stuttering. Daniel breathed out a 'Jack' as the latter dragged out a long groan and rode out his state of bliss. He stilled until both men had come down from their high, had stopped shaking from the aftermath of orgasm. He pulled out and lied next to the love of his life, his one and only. His first real love.

The sleight turned on his side to face him. He was beautiful. He couldn't believe what just happened. Everything went by in a blur of motions and kisses. But, there he was, lying fully spent next to him, like he belonged there. Daniel faced his head towards Jack. He gave the man a bright smile, completely content. The younger pulled him close and the magician snuggled into the embrace as much as he could. They fell into a dreamless sleep together, wrapped and tangled around each other.

And they slept all through the night. And it was perfect.


End file.
